Who knows what the future brings? Um, they do
by Mangohead
Summary: The Scooby Gang receives some interesting visitors to aid them in their battle against the first evil.


Disclaimer- All characters belong to Joss Whedon except for Kari, Kira and Rory who are my personal creations.  
  
Who Knows What The Future Brings? Um, They do.  
  
Set sometime after Get It Done. After the argument and Buffy's premonition so we are not really clear as to where Buffy and Spike are in their relationship.  
  
Summary- The Scooby Gang receives interesting visitors to aid them in their fight against the First Evil.  
  
Chapter One  
The atmosphere was tense around the Summers' house. After Buffy's depressing speech, everyone basically kept out of her way, fearing another tongue-lashing. Buffy didn't really mind though, her mind was plagued about the vision she had seen promising destruction and regrets about declining the power offered by those weird African guys. She was scared about what was to come, and she felt that with every passing moment one more strand of fear left her.  
She left her room to go to the kitchen, hoping for something chocolate. Everyone was sitting around in various groups in the living room, talking. Mostly, the relatively new SITs were introducing themselves to the rest and being frightened by stories of what would or could happen. Basically, the different ways they would die. These seemed to Buffy heavily influenced by various horror movies that she remembered watching with Xander and Willow during their high school days. These conversations, not helping her mood made her longing even greater for chocolate.  
It was around sunset, and Buffy found herself wondering what would happen this night, if this were a night that would bring further depression, fear and pain. She heard a knock at the door and a shout from Willow saying that she would get it. Buffy went into the living room, wanting to see who the visitors were.  
After Willow opened the door, she stood there for a whole minute just taking in the faces of the three teenagers that stood there. Something about them just seemed so familiar. She didn't question them, just sweeping them in with a gentle motion of her hand as if she was in a trance. It was the sound of the closing of the door that brought her back to reality. The three teenagers, two girls and one boy, stood with a sort of goofy-happy sort of half smile on their spaces. The boy especially, seemed so interested in her, looking her over with a look that he knew everything and she knew nothing. Willow didn't realize that Dawn, Xander, Anya and Giles had now joined them in the entryway.  
Anya spoke first. " May I help you?" she asked in her Magic Box voice.   
" Actually, we're here to help you" replied the older girl in a slight British accent and a no nonsense tone. Her eyes searched the group finally landed on Giles. " Is Buffy Summers here," she asked, still looking at Giles with great interest but directing her question to the others.   
Hearing her name, Buffy walked into the entryway. She looked at the girl who had apparently spoken. She started to say something but then looked up to meet the girl's eyes. Looking into the girl's eyes proved to be such a shock for Buffy that she actually jumped. They were the same deep blue, all-seeing eyes that looked at her everyday with the same expression she could read in the girl, a combination of respect, concern but most of all love. Buffy felt something overcome her, something that engulfed her with a tender almost soothing quality; a feeling that she hoped would never go away.  
Dawn, trying to incorporate the girl's accent into a reasonable explanation of the group's presence asked "Are you representatives of the Council?" Not sensing Buffy and Willow's silence and constant study of the teenagers she continued, "Because if you are you're not welcome here".   
" You said you were here to help us," Giles stated. "How so?" "We're here to help fight in the war and to provide some useful information about what's to come" the girl continued. Finding her voice, Willow asked "How do you know what's to come?" " We lived it" the other, younger, girl answered, speaking for the first time. Then continued, " Well, not exactly, we've heard stories about it from you and we know exactly what's going to happen. We're just here to help things along." " You heard about it from us?" Buffy trying to speak and process information at the same time. " What are you some kind of futuristic prophets or something?" " No", the older girl answered, "We're your children."  
Giles removed his glasses to clean them with a sigh. Seeing this action, all three kids burst out laughing. 


End file.
